The purpose of this study is to compare therapeutic ranges for haloperidol and remoxipride in schizophrenia both for acute symptom reversal as well as longer term outcome measures such as rate of relapse and emergence of tardive movement disorders. A corollary aim is to determine whether plasma homovanillic acid (HVA), a principal metabolite of dopamine, and one which is affected by neuroleptics, can predict such outcomes.